Lady of the Earth
by Namine778
Summary: Kagome has been betrayed by InuYasha in the worst possible way. She got him back by killing Kikyo, but once the reality of what Kagome has done sinks in she runs off in tears. Soon she finds herself in the Western Lands. KagSess pairing! ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.**

**Lady of the Earth**

A woman in all black ran through the forest. Her black boot-cut jeans and long sleeved shirt were getting ripped in the process. Also her black boots were all muddy and wore out, but she didn't care. This beautiful woman with long raven locks with blue highlights and bright sapphire eyes was running for something terrible. With nothing at her sides she kept running. Trying to escape a problem. She reflected on this problem and the only outcome were tears. The raven-haired beauty was crying. She picked up some speed, not caring were she went. Finally her body gave out and she collapsed.

A lone figure wearing a white kimono and armor with two swords at his side came up to the woman. She was unconscious. He took pity on her, which was not very often he did something like that and took her to his home. He looked down at the woman in his arms and a new emotion washed over him. It was…._sadness_? He felt bad for what happened to this miko and held her tighter against himself. He flew to his home and went into his private chambers. The man with long beautiful silver hair and amber eyes laid the tiny miko onto his futon. He ordered his servant to fetch a healer and as soon as the servant left the healer came. He watched the old woman with a stoic expression. On the inside he held worry for the young miko, which was odd for him. He doesn't care for any humans. Except his ward, but that was it.

Rin may be an exception, but there can always be another exception. his youkai said.

'Be silent, this miko traveled with that worthless half-breed and doesn't deserve my time.' he said to his youkai.

Then why were you worried just now, and why have you been following her ever since Naraku was destroyed? his youkai asked. Before the stoic taiyoukai could answer the healer interrupted.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the miko will be fine. She is just tired and is in need of some rest." the healer said and with a quick bow she left. Sesshomaru nodded and walked over to the futon. He sat on the edge and looked at the miko. A few strands of her hair fell lose and he quickly took a perfectly clawed hand and pushed it behind her ear. Because of that light contact the miko started to wake. She slowly opened her eyes to see amber ones. She quickly paled and started to cry. Sesshomaru was startled by the action and did what he would do when Rin was sad. He hugged her and started to purr to clam her down.

The purring clamed her some and he slowly massaged her he back. She felt terrible. The sadness and depression leaked off of her. It was almost sickening. The miko hugged Sesshomaru back and snuggled into his tight embrace. Luckily he took of his armor first or she would've hurt herself. Sesshomaru looked down at the miko in his arms who stopped crying and was now lying there with a sad expression.

"Miko," Sesshomaru said and she looked up. Before he could say anything she put a hand on his mouth.

"Sesshomaru," she said. "My name isn't miko, bitch, wench, or whatever you can think of. My name is and will always be Kagome. KA-GO-ME." she said sadly.

"Okay, KA-GO-ME, what happened? This Sesshomaru was just patrolling his lands. Then, I see you on the ground unconscious." Sesshomaru said with small concern.

"Sesshomaru, InuYasha did the worst thing anyone can do to someone." Kagome said with sorrow.

"What did the worthless half-breed do?" Sesshomaru asked with anger in his voice.

"He…" Kagome trailed off sadly.

"He what?" he asked.

"Let me start from the beginning." Kagome said. "Well it all started…."

**Flash Back**

It was a beautiful day in the Feudal Era. The sun was high in the sky. The flowers were in bloom and the birds were singing their songs. Kagome was in the field wearing a beautiful light blue sundress with Sakura blossoms on it. She was busy picking flowers with Shippo.

"How about this one Okaa-san?" Shippo asked in a sweet voice.

"That will go perfect in the bouquet of flowers for the wedding." Kagome said happily and placed then into the basket.

"I can't believe you and InuYasha are getting married." Shippo said with surprise.

"Ditto, I was waiting for this for a long time. I really do love him. I can't wait for the wedding." Kagome said with joy.

"When is it again?" Shippo asked.

"Its in two months and I can't believe it! I'm the only woman in my family to have married at this age." Kagome stated.

"How old are you Okaa-san?" Shippo asked.

"I'm 19 Shippo. I can't wait until Sango and Miroku's wedding. I can't wait till Friday!" Kagome said with joy and stood up. "Shippo, be a dear and give these flowers to Sango."

"Okay Okaa-san." Shippo said and ran to the village with the flowers. Kagome took this chance for some alone time. She walked into the forest and for about an hour she found herself in the clearing with the God Tree.

'InuYasha and I first met here and this is where it all started.' she thought and turned her attention to the right. She heard weird noises in the bush behind the tree and went to take a peek. What Kagome saw made her jaw drop. InuYasha was in the clearing with Kikyo embracing. He kissed her passionately and started to remove her clothing.

"Kikyo, I love you and I always will." InuYasha said and kissed her again.

"Then why are you marrying my reincarnation?" Kikyo asked while taking off his clothes.

"Well, since the Shikon was used to wish Kohaku back to life, I was going to have a child with Kagome, then kill her off. Then we could start a family and the pup shall be yours." InuYasha said evilly and started to kiss Kikyo again. Kagome walked away sadly from the scene. She didn't know what to do.

'I knew him proposing was too good to be true.' Kagome thought and raced to the village. She ran into Kaeda's hut and picked up her yellow pack.

"Lady Kagome, where are you going in such a hurry?" Miroku asked being the only one in the hut.

"Miroku, can you keep a secret?" Kagome asked on the verge of tears.

"Of course Lady Kagome." Miroku said and walked up close to her.

"You can't tell anyone, not even Sango." Kagome said and Miroku nodded to the request. Kagome started to explain the whole thing to Miroku and when she was done, he hugged her tightly. She started to cry softly and looked at him. "Don't mention this to anyone Miroku. It's really important and act normal around InuYasha okay. I want to handle this one on my own."

"Okay, but if you need anything Lady Kagome, just tell me." Miroku said and hugged her again. Kagome thanked him and ran off. She ran to the clearing with the well and went to her time. She stayed for about four days in her room, crying. InuYasha didn't even bother coming to get her. Kagome changed ever since that day. She wears nothing, but black. He make-up consists of purple or red lipstick and eye shadow. A month and three weeks came to pass. It was a week of Kagome and InuYasha's wedding. InuYasha seemed to be in a brighter mood, but Kagome was as cold as ever. He expression changed from warm and happy to stoic and cold. It worried the others, even InuYasha.

One day Kagome was sitting in a clearing by herself with her bows and arrows. She really didn't need them. Her secret training with Kaeda and Sango paid off. She was now an all-powerful miko that even surpassed Midoriko. She was also well trained to use a wide range of weapons. Kagome sat there in silence thinking about the whole situation between her and InuYasha. Kagome then snapped out of her musing when she sensed InuYasha behind her.

"Do you need something?" she asked in an emotionless tone not even bothering to look behind her.

"What's wrong with you Kagome? You've been acting weird for a while now." InuYasha stated with concern. Kagome didn't respond. She just kept her eyes glued to the scenery before her. "Kagome answer me!"

"Why should I answer you when it is pointless half-breed?" Kagome asked in a stoic tone that Sesshomaru would be proud of.

"Kagome…." he trailed off and looked away. Kagome then looked up into the sky that held storm clouds. She then got up and walked away from him, but he stopped her. "Kagome…please tell me what's wrong, I love you…."

"Love? InuYasha, love means affection. For I show no affection therefore how can I love?" Kagome asked and pulled away from him. "InuYasha, love means affection, it means that you will not hurt the one you hold affection for. You say you love me, but you don't. You never did, InuYasha I loved you, but now I could really care less of what would happen to you." she said and walked away. InuYasha stood there dumbfounded. He then ran up to her and forced her into an embrace. Kagome didn't return it.

"Kagome! Don't talk like that! I love you with all my-"

"No!" Kagome growled and the aura around her started to spike. "You love Kikyo, I will never marry a worthless half-breed like you!" Kagome growled deadly and used and energy blast to push him back. Suddenly a sacred arrow shot her why. Kagome easy dodged it and looked at the person who shot it.

"How dare you?" Kikyo screamed. She ran towards Kagome and aimed an arrow at her. Before Kikyo could fire Kagome knocked her down on the ground. Kagome stood over Kikyo form with her black boot on her back.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you." Kagome ordered in an icy tone. Kikyo stood there struggling. InuYasha sat at the base of the tree he was thrown into in shock. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran into the clearing with shocked faces when they saw Kagome and heard what she said. "I'm waiting!"

"InuYasha…"Kikyo breathed out.

"Wrong answer." Kagome laughed evilly and took one of her arrows. She aimed it for Kikyo and shot her in the heart. Kikyo died right there. Kagome stood there with a sadistic smile on her face that Naraku would love. The part Kagome's soul returned to her and for once in a long time she felt hole. She then turned her attention to InuYasha who stood shocked at what Kagome did.

"Kikyo…" he whispered and started to cry. Kagome smirked and started to laugh in a sinister way. Everyone turned to Kagome and InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga. It wouldn't transform.

"HAHAHA! InuYasha you fool! That will not work on me! You have to have me to use it." Kagome said with a dark smile that would scare Sesshomaru.

"What?" InuYasha exclaimed and looked at Kagome.

"Don't you get it?" Kagome asked and confusion filled InuYasha's face. "Pathetic hanyou, you brought this on yourself. Now you know how I've felt every single fucking day of my depressingly miserable life!"

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked with anger.

"You fool! You were planning to use me to have a child for you and your precious Kikyo. Then you were going to kill me and marry Kikyo." Kagome said with hatred.

"How did you-"

"Know? I saw you talking with her a month and three weeks ago. You were about to rut with the dead bitch!" Kagome said darkly and whispered. "You wonder why I have grown so cold."

"YOU BITCH!" InuYasha screamed withy anger and charged her. Kagome used an energy blast and sent InuYasha back into the tree.

"InuYasha, I am no bitch! I am a dark miko! Get it through that thick-ass skull of yours!" Kagome cursed and walked off with her stoic mask that was on the who time. Shippo then turned to Miroku and Sango.

"What do we do now?" Shippo asked with worry.

"Miroku?" Sango asked.

"We should go see Lady Kaeda." he suggested and they all walked back to the hut. Kagome was walking across the boarder between the Eastern and Western Lands. She walked into the Western Lands without realizing it. The reality of what just happened finally sunk in. She started running, trying to escape her problem, but it didn't work. She soon started to cry. She then stopped and passed out.

**End Flash Back**

"And that's what happened." Kagome concluded and started to cry. Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least. Kagome, Miss Purity herself killed someone.

'It's always the good ones that crack.' he sighed mentally and looked upon the weeping woman.

"Kagome, I don't know what to tell you." Sesshomaru sighed and kissed the top of her head. "But what I can tell you is that you are welcome to stay with me if you would like."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome gasped. "Thank you." she said and smiled at him. She dried her tears and got up. "Where do I sleep? Here?"

"You are willing to sleep with this Sesshomaru?" he asked in a stoic tone, but amusement shined in his eyes. Kagome blushed and stuck her tongue out at him. "If you do not put that away, I will find a better use for it."

"Ha ha, very funny." Kagome said in a sarcastic voice. "Where do I sleep?"

"Follow me." he said and showed her to her room. "I will send a servant to fetch you for a bath. You reek of the half-breed."

"You think I'm happy about it?" Kagome asked in an annoyed tone.

"What do you plan to do about him?" Sesshomaru asked with interest.

"He will die by my hands, if you want I can give you the Tetsusaiga and his head." Kagome offered.

"Hm, tempting, but I want something else." he stated and walked close to her.

"And that would be?" she asked and as her answer he kissed her passionately on the lips. He pulled away and left her there dumbfounded.

"You." was his answer and he left the room.

'That was the most amazing kiss I have ever had.' Kagome thought and waited for someone to take her to bathe.

**The Next Week**

Kagome woke up to a loud boom. She sprung out of bed and took a fighting stance. She then looked around to see nothing in her room. She was really ticked off and went back to sleep. Suddenly the same boom was heard again, but louder. Kagome quickly sat up and growled a real growl, which surprised even her. She sighed in defeat and went to her closet. She pulled out a beautiful black kimono with blood red roses on the shoulders and sleeves. She grabbed and towel and walked out of her room. The boom sound was heard again and she growled. She walked to the hot springs and took a bath. After she bathed herself she started to soak.

'Maybe if I do try things with Sesshomaru it would work out.' Kagome thought. She was so deep into thought that she didn't notice the door to the hot springs open.

**:With Sesshomaru:**

Sesshomaru was tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep because of a certain miko plagued his mind. Once he got to sleep she plagued his dreams as well. All he would dream is having his little miko squirming under him, squealing in pleasure. When he was about to release he woke up to find his bed sheets drenched. He mentally cursed and got up. He quickly made it to his hot springs and washed himself. Sesshomaru's mind was still preoccupied with the miko, so he decided to go to the dojo to blow off some steam. He was training really hard and didn't realize he was making loud noises.

Sesshomaru tried his poison claw and 'accidentally' destroyed a wall. It made a loud doom so and the explosion was so big that he got dirt and rubble in his hair. Sesshomaru mentally cursed that luck and went to the hot springs to bathe. He was in too deep of thought to notice the familiar smell around the hot springs. He walked in and looked near the spring. He gasped when he saw the raven-haired beauty that plagued his mind. He walked slowly to her like a predator stalking its pray. Kagome stood up and turned around. She quickly noticed Sesshomaru was behind her and blushed. Her face was as red as a tomato. She quickly covered herself and ducked down into the hot spring.

"YOU HENTAI!" she screamed and through a bar of soap at him. "GET OUT! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't knock in his own castle." he replied coolly as he caught the bar of soap. "May I ask you something?"

"What?" she asked with shock.

"May I join you?" he asked with a smirk and she blushed even more. She saw the amusement in his eyes and decided to play along.

"I…uh…" Kagome started and looked away. "Maybe." she huffed and kept a stoic expression. Sesshomaru was shocked to say the least and started to undress. Once he dropped his loincloth he walked towards the spring. He got in and Kagome noticed this when the water started to move. Kagome looked around and saw nothing. She then saw Sesshomaru's clothes and fear with shock washed over her. She started to look around and back away slowly.

Kagome was unaware of the amber gaze that was watching her. She quickly backed up enough and hit into something hard. It felt warm and wet. Even though it was hard it also felt soft. Things started to click in Kagome's mind and she gasped. She turned around to see non other than the cold taiyoukai himself smirking at her. Kagome covered her chest trying to hide herself from him. It did really matter if she hid herself. Sesshomaru was determined to have her.

"Kagome," he breathed her name and leaned forward. "I have grown a great affection for you. Do you know what it would be called?"

"Great affection? You love me?" Kagome gasped.

"If that is what great affection means, then yes I do love you." he said with a warm genuine smile. Kagome smiled back and kissed his lips. He kissed back and started to nibble on her bottom lip. Kagome let out a small moan and he took the opportunity to shove his tongue in. He tasted her inside as she did the same. They kissed each other for a while until the kiss became demanding. Sesshomaru tightened his hold on Kagome and pushed her more into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed hard. Finally they broke apart for air.

"Wow," Kagome said out of breath. "That was the best kiss I ever had."

"I also found it enjoyable and is expectable for when you become my mate." Sesshomaru panted a little.

"Humph! You know if I am going to be your mate I need to know if my kisses are more than 'enjoyable'." Kagome said and mimicked him on the last word. Sesshomaru walked away from her with a smirk.

"So you agree to be my mate?" Sesshomaru asked and sat down in the spring.

"This Kagome does not repeat herself." Kagome mimicked and sat next to him. She leaned into him. She smiled a sad smile and closed her eyes. Sesshomaru wrapped his one arm around her and enjoyed her next to him. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes koi?"

"You love me?" she asked a little unsure.

"Yes."

"Why?" she asked and looked at him with sad eyes. Sesshomaru looked down at her and mentally stiffened. The look in her eyes hurt him, like a knife going through his heart. The sadness and pain in her eyes, he wanted to make it all go away. Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Kagome because you are you. No one can compare to you in any way imaginable." Sesshomaru said in a clam soothing voice. "I would never compare you, or hurt you in any way. I want to help take your pain and sadness away, if you would let me." he said and she started to cry.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried and hugged him tight. "I love you too." she cried and they sat there for a few minutes. Kagome then thought of something and touched the stub of his arm. His arm started to glow a bright blue and his arm was revived. He looked down with wide eyes and saw his new arm. He started to flex it and hugged Kagome with both arms.

"I love you Kagome." he said and picked her up. He placed her next to him and grabbed the soap. He started to wash her. He massaged her whole body, not missing an inch. To his surprise she didn't push him away when he washed her breasts and womanhood. When he went over the side of her stomach she giggled.

'Ticklish are we?' he thought to himself and started to tickle her. Kagome's laughter filled the room.

"Please….HAHAHAHAHA….S-Sesshomaru! S-S-STOP!" Kagome pleaded and laughed. He stopped and dunked her into the water. He made sure all the water was off her body and then took some shampoo and started to wash her hair. He massaged her scalp and soft moans filled his ears. He smirked at that and dunked her again. He made she all the water was off of her hair and then went for the conditioner. He started to massage again and got the same response. He finished conditioning and washed it out. Kagome then turned around to him. "Your turn." she said and turned him around. She first started to wash his hair and his tail. Massaging every inch and he purred in response. Kagome smirked and finished washing his hair.

She started to scrub his back and chest. She then went to his face, neck, and ears. When she rubbed his ears he started to purr. Kagome giggled and washed the soap off. She then started to wash his arms and legs. When she washed of the soap she started on his stomach. This is when she formed a plan in her head. She smiled evilly and started to rub his stomach softly. She then went down to his member and started to rub soap on it. Sesshomaru let out a low groan. She gave him two good stokes and washed the soap off. She giggled evilly and got out. Sesshomaru was in a daze then snapped out of it.

He turned around to see his sexy little vixen all dressed. Sesshomaru was mad now. He never was denied of what he wanted and it wasn't going to be denied now. He quickly washed any soap that might have been left and got out. He got dressed in a flash and stood in front of Kagome.

"Why did you do that?" he asked in a deadly tone. 'She wants to play? Then we will play.' he thought evilly.

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"Do not act innocent with this Sesshomaru!" he snapped and advanced on her. Kagome saw the amusement in his eyes and started to play along. She mentally giggled, but kept a stoic mask.

"Innocent?" Kagome asked while taking a step back. Sesshomaru growled. Enough playing around for him. He had had it. He wanted her now. Because of her little fun earlier, he got a painful hard on.

"Do not toy with me onna." he hissed and tackled her. He quickly picked her up and ran to his bedchambers. He went in and closed the door. Double-checking the lock her put the small onna on his bed. She looked at him with shocked eyes as he approached her. He finally got up to the bed and took his armor off.

"What are you doing?" she asked, but got no answer. He took off his haori and dropped it on the ground. He stood there in front of her. Kagome looked at his very toned body and started to lick her lips. Sesshomaru saw this and smirked. He then lowered Kagome onto the bed and started taking off her kimono. Kagome was shocked, but allowed him to do it. He took her kimono completely off and through it to the ground. Kagome quickly covered herself and blushed. Sesshomaru pulled her hands away and leaned down. He put his lips towards her ears and whispered:

"Do not cover yourself koi, you are beautiful. Also it is a bit too late for modesty."

Kagome blushed even move and he kissed her ear. He then started to nibble on it. Kagome let out a moan and began to feel on his chest. Sesshomaru went down her neck, trailing kisses on as much skin as he could. He stopped at the axis where he neck and shoulder met. He nibbled softly on it and Kagome let out a purr. Sesshomaru smirked against her skin and continued down until he stopped at her breasts. He licked the valley between the two mounds and went the left breast. He traced around the nipple and then started to suck on it while massaging the other. Kagome moaned loudly under his ministrations as a liquid heat pooled down at her lower stomach. Kagome arched her back as Sesshomaru moved to her other breast.

His other hand stopped massaging her other breast and it went down to the small patch of black hairs. He brushed the tip of his claws against her already wet folds. Kagome let out a whimper and bucked herself against his hand. His head went down to join his hand while planting kisses on her stomach. He made it to her womanly folds and licked the opening. He then took two fingers and spread her folds wide. He saw her swollen nub and took it into his mouth.

Kagome could have sworn she had died and gone to heaven. The sensation she was feeling now was in one word: INCREDIBLE! She never felt so good in her life before. Kagome moaned loudly and bucked her hips up. Sesshomaru took the response and put one finger into her womanhood. Kagome winced at the pain. Sesshomaru started thrusting the finger in and out and the pain turned into pleasure. She squirmed under this immeasurable feeling. This didn't go unnoticed by the taiyoukai. He then added another figure and in response Kagome squirmed even more. Sesshomaru sucked Kagome's nub as hard as he could.

"Cum for me Kagome." Sesshomaru ordered and he plunged his fingers in and she came instantly. Kagome screamed with rapture and lie there panting with half-lidded eyes. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly and started to lick up her sweet juice. "Mmm Kagome, you taste exquisite."

Kagome finally caught her breath. She heard Sesshomaru and blushed at his statement. She then sat up and looked at him. He came to her mouth and kissed her passionately, which proved his lust for the young miko. She returned the kiss and tasted her essence. Surprisingly it turned Kagome on even more. Kagome then formed and idea. She flipped Sesshomaru on his back, which surprised him, and started to kiss his ear.

"Mine." she whispered and started nibbling down his neck. She stopped at the axis that joined his neck and shoulder. She licked it and continued down his chest. She used us hands to rub his chest and stomach. She worked her way down to his engorged member and looked at it with shock. "No way that would fit in me." she whispered, but Sesshomaru heard it none the less. He then smirked and he mentally boasted himself. Kagome snapped out of it and continued. She sat up and put a hand around the large member. She then started to stroke slowly. Kagome grinned as she was rewarded with a low groan from her lover.

She started to go faster and soon she stopped as her hand still held him. Her hand was at the hilt of his shaft and she dived down onto him. She took as much of him into her mouth at one time. Sesshomaru moaned as loud as he could and pushed Kagome's head more onto him. He was really amazed at her talent and wondered if she really was a virgin. He sniffed and he found that indeed she was still a virgin. Kagome gagged a little on him, but continued anyway. She could only fit about half of him into her mouth, but worked feverishly on the rest of him with her small hand. Sesshomaru was about to cum when Kagome stopped and went slower. Sesshomaru let out a whimper.

"What is it that you want my love?" Kagome asked in a seductive tone. Sesshomaru looked at her with pleading eyes. Kagome knew he would never beg, but there is always a first time for everything.

"I will not beg!" Sesshomaru snapped. Kagome mentally laughed and stroked his erection hard. She then let go and looked at him.

"I think the term 'Blue Balls' fits perfectly here." Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru stared at her. "I will not relieve you until you beg."

"Never." he said and whimpered at Kagome blew on him.

"Remember love, you will only beg to me and me alone." Kagome said and rubbed him again. She pulled away and looked at him. Sesshomaru growled with anger. He was trying really hard to not have his beast take over and have its way with her.

"Fine….please Kagome….please let me cum!" Sesshomaru pleaded and Kagome smirked.

"As you wish." she said and started up again. It didn't take too long and Sesshomaru cum with a loud moan. Kagome tried to swallow it all, but it was too much for her. She got it all over her cheeks, chin, and chest. Sesshomaru looked at her and instantly got hard again. Seeing Kagome covered in his cum was the sexiest thing he has ever seen. He quickly picked up a cloth and wiped her face off. He then wiped her chest and kissed her. She kissed back and he laid her down on the bed.

"Kagome my love, this will hurt, but the pain will fade as soon as possible." Sesshomaru said and Kagome readied herself. Kagome lie there for a few minutes and was wondering why nothing happened. He eyes were closed tight and opened them.

"Why haven't you done anything yet?" she asked. He smirked at her and pointed down. Kagome looked down and blushed to see that her knees were locked and Sesshomaru didn't want to hurt her by prying them open. "I'm sorry." she mumbled and moved her legs apart.

Sesshomaru held on her knees and positioned himself at her entrance. With a quick kiss on her lips he thrusts into her. He stopped when he heard Kagome whimper in pain. He looked down to see tears running down her cheeks. He leaned forward and licked them off her face. He kissed her lips again and started to slowly thrust into her. Soon her whimpers turned into moans of pure ecstasy.

"Sesshomaru….please…FASTER….HARDER!" Kagome begged. Sesshomaru granted her wishes and went faster. Her second orgasm of the day came hard, but Sesshomaru kept thrusting. Soon his eyes started to bleed red and he started thrusting like a manic. Kagome, to his surprise, snapped her eyes open to reveal them to be pitch black. He went even faster and she was matching him thrust for thrust.

"Oh…Kami….my bitch is so….TIGHT!" Sesshomaru growled and with one more thrust they both came.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome screamed and Sesshomaru roared so loud it shook the whole castle.

**:Else where in the castle:**

"Master Jaken!" a happy little girl yelled. "Why did Lord Sesshomaru just roar?"

"I cannot tell you that without Lord Sesshomaru's permission." Jaken squawked. "Now release me you insolent child!" he ordered as he was tied up in ropes wearing flowers.

**:Back With Kagome & Sesshomaru:**

Kagome and Sesshomaru bit each other necks after they screamed or roared their accomplishment to the world. They pulled away completely and fell asleep in each other's arms. Once they were asleep something happened. Kagome started to glow a dark purple. It engulfed he entire body and when it faded Sesshomaru woke up and looked at Kagome with wide eyes.

She was turned into an inuyoukai. She had two purple stripes on each cheek and silver crescent moon on her forehead. Her hair was a midnight black with silver and blue streaks in it. Her figure more a little more developed and she was a few inches taller. He chest was a size bigger and her figure was more curved. She had fangs and claws. She looked like a goddess, but even more beautiful than that. Kagome woke up and turned toward and looked at him.

"What?" she asked because she didn't notice the change. Sesshomaru just continued to stare not realizing that his own tail tangled with hers. "SESSHOMARU!"

"Huh? Kagome, I didn't think it were possible, but you are even more beautiful than before." Sesshomaru said with shock and pointed to a mirror. "Look."

"Okay…" Kagome said and walked to the mirror, but stopped. "Could your tail let go of my tail-WHAT THE HELL?"

"Kagome calm down!" Sesshomaru pleaded and untangled their tails. Kagome ran to the mirror and screamed. Sesshomaru covered his ears. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and hugged him.

"This it wonderful!" Kagome cried with happiness. "Now I can live with you forever."

"But how did this happen?" Sesshomaru asked. "This has never happened before in all of youkai history."

"I don't know, maybe I should ask my mother." Kagome offered and walked to the door joining her room with his. She picked out a nice kimono from her closet. This one was purple with pink Sakura blossoms on the shoulders and sleeves. The obi was pink, but the ends of it were purple. She walked back into Sesshomaru's room to find him in a robe holding clothes. Kagome was also wearing a robe. They both walked to the hot springs and had a nice soak. When they came back to Sesshomaru's room it was already clean.

"We should go she your mother as soon as possible so we can figure this out." Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded.

"Let's take Rin! She is my new daughter now." Kagome suggested and Sesshomaru agreed. They walked out of his room and out into the garden. Kagome gasped when she saw the garden. It had probably over hundreds of different kinds of flowers and it had about ten different trees. A little toad ran up to the two inuyoukais and bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! That blasted human is being troublesome again!" the toad youkai squawked.

"Jaken, silence." Sesshomaru said in an icy tone.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" yelled a little girl running up to them. "Rin picked Lord Sesshomaru pretty flowers, and some for Kagome-neechan. When will she wake up Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hi Rin." Kagome said.

"Hi pretty lady, were you the one to make Lord Sesshomaru roar?" Rin asked with innocent eyes. Kagome blushed and cleared her throat. She looked at Sesshomaru who held amusement in his eyes.

'I'll get you back mister!' Kagome thought angrily and turned to Rin.

"Rin, it's me Kagome. I just change, but I don't know why." Kagome said and Rin squealed with joy. She run up and hugged Kagome.

"Kagome-neechan!" Rin squealed.

"Um…Rin, can you call me Okaa-san from now on?" Kagome asked.

"Rin would love to call Kagome mommy! Can Rin call Lord Sesshomaru Otuo-san?" Rin asked and looked at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. He nodded and she clapped her hands in happiness.

"Jaken, get Ah-Un ready for travel." Sesshomaru ordered. Jaken bowed and left. Kagome and Rin picked some flowers and waited for Jaken to come back. Sesshomaru watched them the whole time and smiled.

'She is going to make a great mother.' Sesshomaru mused. His smile quickly dropped when he sensed that Jaken had come back.

"Ah-Un is ready for travel Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken chirped and bowed.

"Jaken, we will be gone for a few days, watch over the castle and make sure nothing happens. Or it will be your head." Sesshomaru threatened and walked off.

"Y-Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken bowed and ran off.

"Kagome, Rin, Ah-Un is ready for travel." Sesshomaru stated and lead the two to the dragon. On the way to the well Kagome talked about her home in the future.

**Kaeda's Village**

"InuYasha! Stop this madness!" Miroku pleaded while holding a shield up. Sango and Kaeda looked at the two with bored expressions.

"I will kill her if it's the last thing I do!" InuYasha screamed while trying to break the barrier.

"InuYasha, if you go, Kagome will not hesitate to kill you!" Miroku yelled back trying to hold the barrier around his friend. Shippo ran into the hut out of breath.

"Everyone! Sesshomaru, a really pretty demoness, and Rin are in the clearing of the Bone Eater's Well." Shippo gasped and Miroku dropped his barrier. "The demoness is Sesshomaru's mate!"

"What?" everyone in the hut said.

"So Mr. Ice finally has a mate?" InuYasha asked with a laugh.

"They're heading this way!" Shippo squealed and the others looked shocked.

"Let's go you guys!" InuYasha ordered and ran out of the hut with Sango and Miroku behind him. They ran to the clearing with the Bone Eater's Well. InuYasha ran while Miroku and Sango rode Kirara. They made it to the clearing to see Sesshomaru standing there with a drop dead gorgeous demoness and Rin.

"Wow." Miroku and InuYasha said staring at the demoness.

"What the fuck do you want Sesshomaru?" InuYasha yelled with his claws flexed.

"Do not curse in front of the women and my daughter InuYasha!" Sesshomaru warned.

"Up yours asshole!"

"InuYasha SIT! SIT!" the demoness yelled and InuYasha came crashing down on the ground.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked and hopped out of Kirara.

"Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"Hey guys." Kagome waved and was hugged to death by Sango. Miroku also gave her a light hug, but was stopped by a growl from Sesshomaru.

"Where have you been? And what happen to you?" Sango asked with worry. "You were gone for a week and now you show up!"

"It's a long story Sango-chan, but we need to get my yellow pack and then we're going to the future." Kagome said and hugged back.

"Wait, didn't Shippo say that a pretty demoness was Sesshomaru's mate?" Miroku asked while holding his chin.

"Then that means!" Sango gasped and looked at Kagome. "OH MY KAMI! Congratulations Kagome-chan! And might I say he is a good choice!"

"T-Thanks Sango." Kagome stuttered and sweat dropped.

"What do you mean 'good choice'?" Miroku asked with jealousy.

"Uh…nothing!" Sango shouted and looked away.

"Sango-chan, where did Shippo go?" Kagome asked.

"MAMA!" Shippo yelled and ran from some oni-youkai.

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled and her eyes started to turn black. She ran over to Shippo and used her claws to slash the offending youkais. "Don't touch my kit!"

"Mama! I missed you! How come you're a inuyoukai?" Shippo asked and hugged Kagome tight.

"It's a long story Shippo." Kagome said. "Come on sweetie, let's go see your new daddy and sister."

"WHO?" Shippo asked with excitement. Kagome pointed to Rin and Sesshomaru and Shippo paled. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes sweetie, he is your new father." Kagome stated with a smile and stood in front of Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, love, this is Shippo, your son."

"The kit?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome nodded. "Indeed, you may refer to me as Otuo-san, Shippo."

"Huh? Where's InuYasha?" Miroku asked getting everyone's attention. Suddenly Nami and Naraku run in wearing regular clothes from Kagome's time.

"You guys! Have any of you seen Kari?" Nami asked. "Cause if we can't find her DG will get angry!"

"Way to disturb the fic guys." Kagome said. "InuYasha is missing too."

"Later baby!" InuYasha yelled as he ran out of the bushes.

"Bye Yasha-baby!" Kari yelled and ran to the well. "Later guys!" she yelled and waved to them. She jumped into the well and left. Naraku and Nami ran after her.

"Later my friends!" they yelled and jumped into the well. Everyone turned to InuYasha and the girls blushed. Sesshomaru covered Rin's eyes and growled at him.

"INUYASHA! COVER YOURSELF!" Sesshomaru growled. InuYasha looked down and blushed. He covered himself and fixed his clothing. Miroku cleared his throat and looked at the others.

"Can we please finish this? I have a date tonight!" Miroku stated and everyone looked at him.

"With who?" Sango asked.

"You my love." Miroku said in a romantic voice. Sango blushed and coughed.

"Let's get to this." InuYasha said and coughed. "You mated Sesshomaru?"

"Yes I did InuYasha!" Kagome huffed. "And we're going to my time!"

"Are ye now?" asked and old woman with an eye patch. "Kagome, ye are going to figure out why you have changed are ye not?"

"Yes Kaeda." Kagome said. Kaeda walked up to her and handed her, her yellow pack.

"Thank you Kaeda." Kagome said and hugged the old woman. "We should get going now."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru said and they walked to the well. Sesshomaru picked up Rin and they were about to jump in when InuYasha blocked their way. "Move half-breed."

"No! I will not move until Kikyo is avenged!" InuYasha growled. "Do I really have to say this?"

"It's in the script Uncle!" Rin said happily.

"Feh, I will not let you pass!" InuYasha yelled and Kagome started to growl.

"Move!" Kagome growled. "Or else!"

"And what are you going to do wench?" InuYasha asked with a laugh.

"I will kill you half-breed!" Sesshomaru spat and was about to charge him when Kagome stopped him.

"He is my kill, not yours." Kagome warned and placed Shippo in Sesshomaru's hands. Kagome growled and punched InuYasha in the face. Soon she started to beat him up and he passed out. "Oh man! I broke a nail!" Kagome whined and kicked InuYasha in the gut. Sesshomaru shocked everyone when he started laughing.

"You never seize to amaze me koi." Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed Kagome. She smiled at him and took Shippo. "We should leave now."

"Right, bye everyone! Watch InuYasha for me okay." Kagome said and they all jumped into the well.

"When you think you've seen everything." Miroku said and Sango nodded. Miroku walked to InuYasha and put a sutra on his head. "This freezing sutra should work."

"Aye." Kaeda said and they all walked back to the village with Kirara close behind.

**The Future**

Kagome and the others made it to the other side of the well. The others looked up in shock to see no sky above. Kagome took Shippo and jumped out of the well and Sesshomaru followed with Rin. Sesshomaru, Rin, and Shippo looked around the room to see that the well was in a small house. Kagome walked up the stairs and opened the door.

"Before we go out, the future is a big place and smells terrible." Kagome stated. "The noise is rather loud too. Just stick close to me and you all will be fine."

With that said Kagome opened the well door. Shippo passed out in Kagome's arms. Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru. He had a look of indifference on, but was really struggling to not puke. He put Rin down and followed Kagome. His movement was a little wobbly, but he sucked it up and continued. Kagome looked around to see that the shrine was empty. Kagome quickly walked to her house and went in with the others following.

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome called.

"Kagome! We didn't expect you back so early." Mrs. Higurashi said and walked into the room. She took one looked at Kagome and her expression turned to seriousness. "Kagome, we need to talk."

"I was hoping we could." Kagome said with equal seriousness.

"Father! Sota! Kagome is back and we need to talk!" Mrs. Higurashi called and the two walked downstairs.

"Hey sis!" Sota yelled and ran up to Kagome. He hugged her and looked at the others. "Who's the cool looking guy?" he asked and pointed to Sesshomaru.

"Your brother-in-law." Kagome said with a smile and her family looked at her with shock.

"Excuse me?" her grandfather asked. "He's a youkai!"

"So? So am I." Kagome said.

"Let's go into the living room and discuss this." Mrs. Higurashi suggested. Everyone agreed and followed. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat next to each other on the couch, while Shippo, Rin, and Sota sat on the floor. Mrs. Higurashi sat next to her daughter and her grandfather sat in an armchair. "Explain Kagome."

"Well, Sesshomaru and I are mates and Shippo and Rin are our adopted children." Kagome said.

"I mean from the beginning." Mrs. Higurashi said and Kagome sighed. She started going over everything, but a few times told the children to cover their ears and such so she could explain. After her tale, he family was shocked.

"You…killed someone?" Sota asked and Kagome nodded. "How? Like did you use a sword or what?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your brother likes blood and gore now." Mrs. Higurashi sighed. Kagome sweat dropped and patted his head.

"You wanna know some real blood and gore ask Sesshomaru. He's killed a lot of things in his lifetime." Kagome said and Sota's face lit up. "He can tell you about it right now, why don't you take him to your room?"

"Right! Come on big brother!" Sota chirped and dragged Sesshomaru up the stairs. Kagome smirked and sly smirk and looked at her mom.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you." her mother said.

"Okay, Shippo, Rin, would you like to help my grandfather sort through some of his sutras and stuff?" Kagome asked and they nodded. "Gramps."

"Come along children." he said and led them out of the room.

"What is it mom?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, we wanted to wait before you were old enough to tell you, so I guess now is a great time." her mom said and sighed. "Kagome…your adopted."

"What?" Kagome gasped.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't want to hurt you." she said sadly. "Kagome, even though you were adopted, we love you just the same, even if I didn't give birth to you."

"I know mom, I love you too." Kagome said and hugged her. "Who were my real parents?"

"I don't know, Kagome, we found you on our doorstep." she said. "We took you in and we fell in love with you. So we decided to adopt you, but the weird thing was….you had a note with you."

"Where is the note?" Kagome asked and her mother stood up. She walked over to a chest and pulled out a book. She handed it to Kagome.

"This is your baby book Kagome." she said and opened it. "This is the note."

Kagome took the note out and tried to decipher it. It was in some weird language and she handed to her "mother" with a confused look. She turned it around and it hand readable words. It said:

_Her name is Kagome, please treat her well. The rest is in Inu on the front._

"Inu? Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out and both Sota and Sesshomaru walked downstairs. Sota looked like he was about to puke and Sesshomaru had a smirk on his face. "What did you do?"

"I will tell you later." Sesshomaru said and sat next to him. "What do you need koi?"

"Sesshomaru, I'm adopted, but I don't know who my real parents are." Kagome said and handed him the note. "Can you read this?" she asked and he looked at the note.

"Yes, it says….

_On the night of the full moon, _

_She will mate._

_Because of this union a great evil will awaken,_

_She has the power to destroy it, but will need help_

_From her mate and friends._

_She must destroy this threat by her 20th birthday_

_Or all hope will be lost_….." he said and looked at them.

"What does this mean?" Sota asked. Sesshomaru looked at the bottom of the letter and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Kagome, show me your right ankle." Sesshomaru ordered and she looked at him with confusion.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it." he said and she agreed. She pulled her kimono up and on her right ankle was a green leaf. "I knew it!"

"What and where did that come from?" she asked with surprise.

"You are the ruler of all that is around us, you are the Lady of the Earth." Sesshomaru said. "I thought it was just a myth, but I guess I was wrong."

"Lady of the Earth?" Kagome asked.

"You, you are the one who makes sure that everything is kept in balance on the earth." Sesshomaru said. "You mother is the goddess of planets and your father is the god of the universe."

"Whoa!" Sota said with surprise. "My sister is a goddess!"

"Does that mean that the other nine planets have a goddess or gods that are my brothers and sisters?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said and hugged her. "To think that you couldn't be anymore perfect, you prove me wrong."

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome said with a blush and hugged back. "What should we do now?"

"We wait…" he said. "We wait for this threat."

**DG14: Well, my first one shot and lemon! If you want a squeal then just review. I would need about _45 REVIEWS! _before I write a squeal.**

**InuYasha: whispers to Sesshomaru At least she didn't figure out we went out of character at that one part.**

**Sesshomaru: blushing Indeed. That lemon….wow….**

**DG14: Please review, rate, and vote if you want a squeal! Ja Ne!**


	2. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

**DG14:** Hey everyone! I have come to the conclusion that people are not smart enough to check my profile on so I have to tell you that there is a sequel to Lady of the Earth. It is Lady of the Earth 2: Family Reunion. So chill and go check it out okay!

**InuYasha: **So everyone can calm down and enough of the evil e-mails telling you to update.::holds up flags::

**DG14: **Yep::smiles::

**Sesshomaru: **Make another lemon.::grinning::

**DG14: **Right...just look for the other story! Later!


End file.
